Between Right and Wrong
by Tagueland
Summary: It's a classic story of heroes and villains until a mysterious woman and a city girl arrive upon the Avengers scene, bearing power and a camera. When the two of them face many difficult choices, which side will they pick?
1. In the Beginning

So, this is the first chapter of a jointly written fan-fic (it's actually an RP, heh). Credits go to Marvel for the Avengers, Caroline for Azrael, and Danii for Olivia.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

A glowing light filled the room of the Avengers facility. Many turned away as the brightness stung in their eyes. Nick Fury solely covered his remaining eye with the black leather glove on his right hand. The light dulled when a woman with a graceful aura replaced it. "So you got my call?" said Fury.

The woman named Azrael placed a cold hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow. "You know, it's painful having to enter a vessel. I hope you called me for a good reason." She looked tired, like she hadn't gotten any rest in days.

"If trying to stop an evil God from enslaving all of mankind counts as a good reason, you better be damn satisfied," Nick snapped back. He blinked at least three times, trying to adjust his sight.

She rolled her eyes, twirling a strip of her hair. "We've been informed of this threat..." She stepped around, patting her black jacket as she sat down across from the man. "I feel that you require my assistance?"

Fury took a seat across from her and wrapped his fingers around themselves. "I've called you for the Avenger initiative," he said. "It's basically a team of super soldiers kicking evil's ass. We'll need your help."

"Well, Fury, you know I'd be happy to help..." she rubbed at her eyes, standing. "Who all is a part of this team?"

Nick leaned back in his chair as Azrael rolled her eyes to the interior of the facility. "Well, we got a demigod, a superhero from the 40s, a chemistry experiment with a really bad temper, an assassin, and a playboy with iron armor," he said.

"Interesting. Are you sure the group will even be able to cooperate?" she asked, slightly amused by the listing.

Fury chuckled. "They'll cooperate as best they can," he said. "At least, before they kill each other." He looked over to Captain America who was fondling with the technology infused into the glass table he was sitting behind.

"I guess I'll stick around then, to see how this all works out." she smiled slightly, looking around the advanced base. This would be a long couple of days.

"Good." Fury replied. "You better introduce yourself to the crew before they start questioning you, or beating you up, if they can."

She nodded, taking strides to exit his office. Coulson paced in after her, quickly stopping at fury's desk. "Sir, Loki has been spotted in central park."

Captain America, the only hero in the room, stepped up. "I'll check it out," he said briefly, nabbing his shield and heading for the exit.

"Take Azrael with you, Caps," Fury requested. "She needs to know what we're dealing with here." He looked at her, motioning his fingers in dismissal. On her way out, Nick called out, "Make sure you don't get 'im killed, aiight?"

Azrael frowned as the blonde hastily passed her. "Make sure you can keep up, miss. You're among a league of heroes now," he addressed her smugly.

She sighed. "I'll try my best... Central park, right?" he nodded and she sighed. With a faint glow about her, she shook her head lightly. In a snap, she was gone.

* * *

"Bow before me!" A booming voice called, light cloaking his figure, glinting off the gold fetishes of his attire. He had the air of mystery and an odd face, proclaiming to innocent townspeople that they were insignificant. New York never got a break from the crazies.

Olivia stared at the commotion occurring in Times Square. She watched as some people immediately bowed while others just simply walked away. She took a few steps forward to get a better look, getting a hold on her camera. "Wow..." she muttered. She lifted her camera to her face and zoomed on on the attire he equipped. Click, click, and a flash. She smiled the more she looked at the specimen before her.

Loki's pupils recoiled as the fleeting flash caught his eye. His head snapped to her figure almost immediately, looking her over. "You there!" He called to her.

Olivia's eyes widened as the man's sudden outburst. She gulped as her entire body shook at his voice. "Keep cool," she said under her breath. "It's not a big deal." She eased her camera back to a hanging state from her pale neck. Her throat cleared. "Um... yeah?" she mustered out. Sweat started beading down her freckled forehead.

Loki frowned. "What did you just do to me? Was that some sort of spell?" he asked, not aware of the invention of a flash camera.

"W-what?" Olivia stuttered. She glanced back at the terrifying man back to her camera at least ten times. "Oh, you m-mean my camera?" she asked. She lifted it with her left hand and pointed to it with her twitching right hand. "It... it takes pictures, m-mister," she whimpered. "Like portraiture."

He stepped down from his perch to walk towards her, motioning to look at the camera. He'd never seen anything like it before, of course. "portraiture?" he mumbled under his breath, like it was alien. He towered above her shorter frame.

Olivia's sweat became more evident the closer the man approached her. She cleared her throat twice before saying anything. "Uh, yeah. It, it saves a.. anything you want. L-like this," she said, turning on her camera so she could show him the saved pictures. She removed the strap from around her neck and handed him the camera. He widened his eyes as he scrolled through the pictures. One after one, little stories played out before him. They were all human, so mundane and fragile. They almost made him want to care for the pitiful race.

Her hands shook the more the man stared in awe at her photography. She could feel the eyes of the city folk just staring at her. A man with a god-like outfit with a scepter that looked like it was pulled out of some sort of role-playing game looking at a camera owned by some weird chubby girl? The speculators couldn't resist.

Loki sighed as he got to his own profile. "Why, this pose is near perfection. It certainly shows my godhood, don't you think?"

Olivia gave a nervous laugh. "Uh, um, yeah, if you want. Like a god,"' she said. She looked up to his tall figure. Damn, he was tall. No doubt he was at least a foot taller than her. His green eyes pierced through her dull brown ones, causing her to immediately look back down to the camera. "Y-you can keep it, i-if you want," she said with blush swarming her slightly chubby cheeks.

"No," he responded, handing it back to her. "it appears you still have much work to do." a hint of a smile lingered on his face as he held it out for her. Yards back, a woman began to saunter over, her pace picking up as she noticed it to be Loki. A strangely over patriotic man ran a bit behind her.

She took back the camera with a small bit of disappointment, though a bit of relief so she can continue her 'hobby.' A crash caught her attention. She looked at the arrivals on the other side of the park. Some lady stood somewhat near a man she swore she had seen before. Her brow crinkled at the sight of the man practically covered in the American flag. Her face brightened at the realization. "Captain America!" she exclaimed.

Loki cursed as the captain rushed at him, swinging his shield. He jumped back, nearly tripping. "I'm not in the aggressive mood today, Avengers." Loki said aloud, seemingly disappearing.

Azrael frowned. "Well, that was a let-down," she mumbled, kicking up a pebble with her boot.

Captain America looked in the direction of the voice who'd called his name. "Oh, hello!"

Olivia could only stare in awe as the man she just saw disappeared. Disappointing as it was, she was distracted by one of her favourite heroes of all time. "I- I'm sorry, but this is so exciting! Meeting such a hard-boiled darb, and I thought you were dead! I- I'm a big fan," she said with the widest of smiles. She could barely talk through her immense amount of giggles. "I'm Olivia."

The Captain could only smile. "Why, I'm flattered, Olivia. I'm Steve, and as you know me, Captain America." He held out his hand for her to shake it. "You know, I thought I was dead, too. But some big cheese in this organization had me on ice. What do you know?"

Olivia's face became almost as red as her short and curly hair. "I couldn't ever fathom someone actually bumping you off! I guess you're too chivalrous to pass in such an unfair way. " Her body began to shake in pure excitement. She looked down to her camera and held onto it with her small hands. "W-would you mind if I took a picture with you?" she asked. This question felt like some sort of Judgment Day, or flipping the cutting one of the two wires connecting a bomb, not knowing which one will cause it to detonate.

He smiled wider. "Why sure, miss. I'd love to get a picture with you." He motioned to Azrael, as if to ask her something.

"You want me to take it?" She asked, stepping forward. "You'll have to, er, show me how it works..."

Olivia's smile couldn't widen any farther. She untangled the camera from her neck and walked toward the somewhat intimidating woman next to the Captain. The vibe she got from the woman in dark clothes made her feel inferior, but she tried her best to keep her cool. She turned on the camera and stood next to the woman. "You see, you press this button whenever you feel the picture on the little screen looks best. If a flash comes out of it, you did it right," she smiled kindly to her as she handed her the camera.

Azrael took it, looking at it precariously. "All right... I believe the phrase is, 'say cheese'!" The Captain threw his arm around Olivia's shoulder and smiled, looking at the hotspot right above the flash. Azrael clicked the button, and it flashed off a captivating picture of a city girl and a hero.

"Thank you!" Olivia said. "I'm going to keep this forever!" Her smile slowly disappeared at a though crossed her mind. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, who was that man you were attacking just now?"

The Captain straightened up, glancing in the direction Loki left. "His name is Loki, and he's some sort of a wise guy... A god, some think. He's real bad news, might I add. Thinks he's superior. He didn't ask anything of you, did he?"

Her brow crinkled upward at the bad news. Sure, this Loki didn't seem to be hanging with the right crowd, but a god? Thoughts like that didn't occur in her mind. She ran the past event through her mind that could possibly help the Captain. "Uh, no sir. He just looked at my camera. Never seen anything like it, he said." answered Olivia. "Why? Is he some sort of villain?"

Azrael frowned. "Yes, he is." She said bluntly. A far off look resided on her face; she didn't know what to make of this whole world and situation. It'd been a while since she'd involved herself in human measures. She turned to the Captain. "Do you think we should take her to Fury, for questioning? Or even protection?"

Steve sighed. "I don't know..." He turned to Olivia. "What do you think, miss? Maybe you could recount your details to our boss?"

"Yeah, sure thing," she answered. She looked up to the two sophisticated figures and remembered how short she was. She held out her left hand towards the woman in request of her camera. "So, where are we going?"

Azrael absentmindedly handed it back, looking up for the invisible airship. The Captain pointed upwards in the line of her sight, then bit his lip slightly. "Well, guess I didn't think that completely through. I'm not much of a flier."

Azrael raised an eyebrow. "I have it covered." She said simply, reaching out to touch Olivia's shoulder. With a warm glow of light, they were aboard the ship.

The captain cursed. "Ah, applesauce!" He began to run, hoping he'd find a way back up.

* * *

So, that's the end of Chapter One. Thanks for reading! We'd appreciate reviews to see how you like the story so far, and for any improvements we could make.


	2. Wishful Thinking

Here's Chapter Two! Thanks for reading all that we have so far! This chapter's a bit shorter than the previous one. Credit to Marvel for The Avengers, Caroline for Azrael, and Danii for Olivia.

* * *

Olivia's eyes widened at the room filled with vast technology. Sure, she lived in the modern world of 2012, but she felt as if she were in an episode of the Jetsons, or Star Trek even. She took a few slow steps towards one of the glass tables with screens inside of them. She pressed her index finger on one of them as it lit up with secret files and maps and whatnot. "So this is where you guys do your secret superhero stuff?" she asked.

"Sure thing," said Nick Fury who was sitting in the same spot as he was when Azrael left. "Azrael, I don't think I have to tell you that you shouldn't have brought some random ass girl into our facility, do I?"

She turned to him and blinked. "Oh, she met with the demigod we're tracking. America's on his way. We thought you'd want to question her or something..."

As if on cue, he entered, panting. "You could have zapped me up, too."

Azrael shrugged. "Sorry."

"She better have some damn good information on Loki, you hear me?" Fury threatened. He got up from his seat and approached the petite ginger. "So what do you know, kid?"

Olivia began looking back to Captain America and the floor before answering. Back at Cap's gaze, he gave a reassuring nod. She stared at Fury's eyepatch before looking into his good eye. "So, um, Loki was yelling at the people in Central Park, something about bowing or kneeling and how he's superior. I took some pictures and she stormed toward me. He looked at my camera and bragged about how spiffy he was and all." She paused before continuing on. Even with only one eye, Fury stared at her with such judgmental attitude. "Captain America and... Azrael attacked him and he disappeared. That's all I know, sir."

"Great." Fury said. "You bring in a girl with basically no useful information and exposed her to our ship. For all we know, she could be some sort of spy-"

"Trust me, Mr. Fury, I'm no spy." Olivia confirmed.

Azrael shook her head. "I'd be able to tell if there was malicious intent in her heart. I'm sorry we brought her here..."

Captain nodded. "I thought she was a pretty spiffy dame..."

Olivia blushed at the Captain's remark. She frowned upon the scary man in all black leather hoping for some sort of acceptance, but to no avail. "I bet I can still help, though!" she said. "Loki gave a few lines and seemed to enjoy my presence. I bet I can probably get information off of him!" Her eyes filled with a pleading stare into Fury's good eye.

"Maybe," Fury answered. "But for now, you're going back on the ground."

"What's up with going back on the ground?" said an outside voice. A somewhat tall and disheveled man with a Black Sabbath t-shirt came into the room with a small glass of beer in his hand. He saw the two strangers in the facility. "And who're these guys?"

Steve turned, as well as Azrael. "Nothing, Stark. Go back to lab work." He turned back to Olivia and Fury. "Maybe she could be of further use to us? Let's not put her down quite yet."

Azrael's gaze lingered on this man, but she didn't speak to interrupt the other's conversation. He had an interesting appeal, and she didn't quite know what to think.

Tony raised his eyebrow at America. He brushed off his order and fell into the conversation. "Hey look, a hipster!" he gestured toward Olivia. "Is she joining the club, Fury?"

Fury glared at Stark, looking into his pupils, somewhat dilated from intoxication. "No," Fury answered. She turned back to Captain and Olivia. "She's not staying."

Olivia frowned. She didn't like trying to force, or even convince people of changing their mind. She looked back to Caps with a defeated smile. "Well, at least you tried. I'm never too much of a use, anyway." She walked toward she thought was an exit before making an awkward halt. "And, um, just wondering... How do I get out of here?"

Captain America sighed and took her arm. "I guess we'll have Azrael snap you down. Contact us if you're in touch with Loki any time." He motioned to Azrael, who nodded and touched her, sending her straight back to where they'd left.

Fury glared at the remaining Avengers. "Don't do shit like that again," he said. "This is supposed to be top secret. We don't want her to be telling all her hipster friends about how she met Captain America and went on an invisible air ship, got it?"

Azrael and the Captain ducked their heads in what could have been shame. "Yes, sir." The captain said.

Stark stood there awkwardly as Captain America gave a small glare at Fury. "Well, while you two have your sexual tension, I'm going back to my lab. Later." To that, he exited the room and walked down the hall.

Azrael turned to watch him leave. She looked to Fury as the Captain rolled his eyes and stormed out. "Now, who was that?"

"Tony Stark, or better yet, Iron Man," Fury answered. "He's also part of our project. He's a bit of a pain in the ass, though." She walked toward one of the tables and started scrolling on the implanted screen.

Azrael looked back again, to where he disappeared. "Interesting," she whispered.

* * *

And, that's it! The next chapter will be up soon, so stay tuned! Thanks :)


	3. The Point of No Return

And here's Chapter Three! Thanks so much for reading :). Credit to Marvel for The Avengers, Caroline for Azrael, and Danii for Olivia. This chapter focuses mainly on Olivia and Loki.

* * *

Loki waited inside the small apartment, complete with strewn about photos of people, places, and things that he'd never laid eyes on before. Ordinary people, nothing special about them, but maybe that's what made them beautiful.

After around a mile or two of walking back home from her rather interesting exploration, Olivia made it back to the apartment building she'd been living in since her senior year of high school. She always took the stairs to her apartment, despite being on the fifth floor. Once at the door of her living space, she pulled out a ring of maybe two rings and a few keychains and opened the door. A heart attack couldn't compare to her reaction to the unexpected visitor gazing upon the photography she hung up on the walls.

Loki spun around on his heels, seeing Olivia. His pale head gave a small bow."Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder when you'd get back. I hope those so called heroes weren't too much trouble for you."

Olivia inhaled and exhaled similar to one with lung cancer. She quickly slammed the door shut and pressed her back against it. Her attempts to calm herself failed. "How..." she started. "You're... you're in my apartment... how..."

"I have sources, dear," Loki blinked, as if this were completely normal. "And it seems I haven't fully introduced myself. I'm Loki."

"Olivia," she greeted. Her breathing soothed. Her eyes couldn't come in contact with the 'demigod' before her. "Just... what are you in my.. my apartment? N-not that I'm off-ffended or anything."

"I had to make sure those puny 'Avengers' didn't wring you out. And, also... you catch my interest, mortal," Loki answered shortly. He turned back to the photographs on the wall adjacent to him, and gently pulled off one with Olivia and others.

"You really like my photography, huh?" she asked.

"To this I cannot lie. Is this your family?"

Her eyebrow raised as she walked forward to see which photo he was speaking of. Her face fell at the memory, and slowly turned away before speaking. "Kind of," she said while walking away. She swung her messenger bag over her shoulder and tossed it on the couch in poor condition.

Loki looked over his shoulder to she how sullen Olivia had suddenly become. "I do not know what you mean?" he inclined. His green orbs began to resemble worry towards this mortal girl.

"It's kind of a long story," she said. "But to put it short, I was adopted. The sad thing was, my biological parents put me up when I was three. I was put in over five foster homes, and I lived on my own since I was sixteen."

Loki's eyes widened to her confession. His head bowed in sadness as the thoughts of what Odin had told him about his past filled his mind. He wasn't Odinson from that moment on, but Lawfeyson. He followed behind and grabbed her hand. "Sorry to hear of your misfortune," he said. "I know the feeling quite well."

"Thanks," she replied. "If you don't mind, why are you in my little humble abode?" she said with her face brightened a bit.

"Ah, yes," Loki remembered. He let go of her hand and walked to the large window opposite the door. He looked down to see the puny townspeople walking the streets. "You know this city quite well, don't you?" he asked.

"I've lived in New York all my life," she answered. "I know it like the back of my hand... why?" Captain America's words popped up in her head. "He's real bad news."

Loki couldn't be bothered by all of the questions she asked, knowing how ignorant and pitiful mortals on the planet Earth were for all this time. He smiled. "This city shall be a base for my army when I dominate this realm," he answered.

Olivia's eyes widened to his statement. "D-dominate? No way, I don't think that's going to happen! We're at war as it is, people aren't going to go so easily!" she admitted.

Loki turned around with a frown on his face. "Maybe I shan't share such... vital information with you." he said. He began a slow pace around the living room of the apartment, hoping Olivia didn't see him as a madman. "I plan on controlling the planet, not just your measly country," he said right before his eyebrow crinkled. "That didn't help much, did it?" he said. How he could explain his motives to her, he couldn't figure out.

"The whole wor-" she exclaimed before pressing her thumb and index finger on the bridge of her nose. She began to laugh nervously under her breath. "That's even more impossible! Not only will people not be able to understand a single word you say, but the world is dangerous! People aren't so merciful here as they are in the other countries," she explained. Why was she so worried that a demigod was going to get hurt by the armies of the Middle East and Europe? He's a demigod! She took a few steps closer to Loki in his green and black glory, becoming more worrisome every second. She almost prayed he wasn't serious.

"I have ways, darling," he said as he shook his head. "I don't plan on ruling with no support, I have an army, an extraterrestrial one, at that. And... speaking of support..." he said with his eyes becoming hopeful. He grabbed her small hand again in his slender, yet large one. "I would much appreciate it if you became my comrade, dear Olivia."

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Sweat moistened her forehead at Loki's request. Becoming a bad guy would be one thing, but it would mean fighting against Captain America. He'll be so disappointed. What if her joining could possibly convince Loki to stop this crazy scheme? Taking one for the team? After a few awkward seconds, she made her decision.

She cleared her throat. "Yeah," she said. "I'll join you."

Loki's eyes widened and brightened at the same time. He exposed his brilliant teeth to her in a satisfied mischievous smile, like he'd won a prank contest. "Incredible!" he said. He let go of her hands and backed away. "I'll see you again, Olivia," and soon, he disappeared.

She stood there in absolute shock. Her knees bent to a crouch to the point of her balancing on the balls of her feet. She covered her face with her hands, and they quickly became wet with salt water sourced from her eyes. Noises small animals would make in sight of a hunter in the woods escaped from her mouth. "What did I just do?" she whimpered.

* * *

That's the end! The plot thickens! Stay tuned for our next chapter :)


	4. Foundation

Hello, we're back with Chapter Four! Seeing as the previous chapter was about Loki and Olivia, this focuses more on Azrael and her foundations with the other members of the team (namely Stark and Banner). Thanks for reading! Credits go to Marvel for the Avengers, etc!

* * *

Azrael took her time exploring the high-tech airship, pausing by the windows and skylights to get a feel of the area. New York was huge, she'd deducted. She'd never really set foot in the town. She'd only ever been in America twice. She met Fury in some third world country where he'd been taking care of business... Long story. She walked a little more, black boots clicking on the glossy floor. She came across a room that was built of glass; two men were inside messing around with equipment, and she could only guess it was the lab.

Tony was working on formulas on a vertical screen that was over a foot taller than him. Through the screen, he noticed a slender figure in the rather large doorway. "Looks like we got a visitor, Banner," he said to Bruce Banner, another member of the Avengers Initiative. "And a damn pretty one, too."

Bruce looked up as she walked through the glass doors. She didn't speak, or know what to say, for that matter. She was just mindlessly exploring.

Banner looked at her with a smile. "Hello, there. Can we help you?"

"Oh, no, I'm sorry to bother you. I was just getting a feel for the base." She responded.

"You're no bother," Tony said. He took a step or two away from the screen he was working on and toward Azrael. "Just make sure you don't mess up any equipment, or seduce any of us. Deal?"

She almost looked shocked by his statement. Azrael blinked. "I wasn't planning to... I didn't mean to give off the wrong intention." She said apologetically. Banner only laughed.

"He's just joking, don't worry about him." Bruce said, going back to work.

Tony chuckled. "You can stay as long as you want, sweetheart." He said as he went back to the transparent screen. "So, what can you do? Magic?"

"That's not what I'd call it... But in a way, I guess." She walked up behind him and watched the screen as he worked his technical enchantment.

"Gotcha. Well, I wear an iron suit and fly while my friend Bruce here turns into an angry green monster," he said while looking over his shoulder to the delicate frame of the woman behind him. After a bit of silence he continued the conversation. "Impressed?" he said, referring to the math and science he was performing.

"Yes, actually. Where I'm from we don't use much technology, if any. This is all quite new to me." She explained.

"You live in some sort of medieval town in Idaho, don't you? No big deal," he told her. "It's mostly just some smart guys who work science and do cool things with it. Like me, and my buddy Bruce here," he said as he gestured towards the shorter man. He was too engrossed in his experiments to give any kind of reply.

"Is Idaho a state here?" She asked blankly, watching him.

Tony turned around and raised an eyebrow to her. "Ah, European chick. Yeah, it's a state here. You really don't get out much, do you?" He chuckled. "Don't worry, America's pretty easy to get. You can ask Steve all about it, actually."

"I was based in India for a while. Don't know much about current affairs, I'm afraid." Bruce responded.

Azrael sighed and sat on a stool close by, still analyzing their work. A jeweled staff-like object sat on the worktable, catching her eye. "What's this?" She asked, motioning to it.

"That's Loki's scepter," Tony answered. "Dangerous, magical scary stuff, don't get too close."

"I see... So, Fury told me you are the 'Iron Man'. What exactly does that entail?" She asked. She was a bit new to this whole world, and certainly didn't know about this man in the metal suit.

"It means I put on an epic iron ensemble and create world peace," he explained. "I'm also a genius billionaire, if that helps." He gave a crooked smile at her direction.

"You forgot the playboy and philanthropist part." Banner added in quickly, before Azrael laughed lightly.

"You're quite the special human, hm?" She asked, amused. Her face twisted into a wry smile, her grey eyes alight for one of the first times since she'd arrived. She didn't know much about this world, but Azrael could tell she enjoyed the company of this man.

"Damn right!" Tony replied, pointing his finger at Banner. "And yes, the special... ist." he replied. He started walking away from his work. "I'm getting a drink, want one?" he asked both the girl and scientist.

"Sure," The two both responded. Banner set down his equipment and motioned for Azrael to follow. She hopped up from the stool and got to walking.

Down the hall, Stark found the room with a mini fridge and a small bar. "I guess Bruce wants the usual?" he said, and a nod of approval let him continue. "I take you barely, or, if you ever drink, so I'll start you off with something light." He opened the mini fridge and pulled out two bottles; one vodka and one Jack Daniels. Two small glasses with an ice cube or two were now placed on the small bar. He filled one with the vodka and slid it over to Bruce. The other was only half filled with the alcohol. He slid it towards Azrael with a small wink.

Azrael took the cup hesitantly and lifted it to her lips. She took a deep breath and almost coughed at the scent. Holding her breath, she let the liquid in, the bitter taste nearly making her shudder. Her body felt warmth though, which she perceived to be an unusual phenomenon. "What exactly is this?" She said, taking another sip, and another. She couldn't decide if she liked it or not. She'd never really tasted of any substance like this one.

"I like to call it God's gift to the world: whiskey." he said with a pretty white smile, presenting his perfectly white teeth.

She finished the glass and felt a slight buzz in the back of her mind. Could she get drunk? She'd never tried it before. It could just be her vessel's system. Hopefully it wouldn't last long. Although, the feeling was relatively pleasant.

Tony saw her reaction to the liquor infusing itself into her bloodstream. "Don't get too hasty, now," he suggested. "Or you'll end up knocked out on the ground. Or your mouth over a toilet seat, it depends," he said with a chuckle. He poured his own glass with whiskey and consumed it in a second or two.

"You make it look so easy," she said, putting the glass down and taking a seat. Banner consumed his quickly as well, chuckling at her low tolerance.

Stark smiled. "Well, I've had many years of practice. Maybe you'll get that in, too."

She raised a thin eyebrow and brushed a thin strand of chestnut hair from her face. "Maybe," she garbled.

* * *

Chapter Four comes to a close with a budding friendship between the three. Stay tuned for more! Thanks :)


	5. The Usual Suspects

Thank you to everyone who's been reading! We are really happy people have been liking the story so far :). Credit to Marvel for the Avengers, etc.

* * *

Captain America plopped down tiredly on a stool in the window lined conference room, popping open a bottle of classic beer. He watched his companions litter in, one after the other. The Hulk, the female assassin and spy, the billionaire, the Viking, etc… They were all there, like little burdens on his back. A man just wanted a little peace every now and then.

"What's got ya down, Caps?" Tony Stark asked. Before he took a seat across from him, he found a bottle of tequila and popped the sucker open to dispose the golden liquid inside of his throat.

Natasha Romanov raised her red eyebrows to the Captain's sluggish behavior. She took a few steps past the doorway and spoke. "You have been rather, down, lately," she said.

The other members took similar courses of action; all grabbing a beverage of choice and idly entertaining themselves. The Captain shrugged to Tony, not much caring for his presence. Bruce Banner propped himself up on the wall close by and motioned to the Captain, as in he knew why. "I heard you had a run in with Loki."

Captain America nodded. "Short-lived, but yes," he explained shortly, taking another swig of the ale.

"That's not all, is it?" Natasha figured. She took a sip of her vodka, never releasing her sight on the Captain.

"What doth my brother done this time?" Thor asked with a raised voice.

The Captain sighed, almost chuckling. "He was talking to a dame on the streets, preaching the gospel of Loki." He shook his head. "He just went scram, no trouble at all. The new girl and I had no problems."

Bruce nodded. "Oh. Azrael's her name, right? Tony and I talked to her earlier."

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Whom is this 'Azrael' you mortals speak of?" he asked, but seemed like more of a command.

Natasha gave a similar reaction. "There's another one of us? And who was that girl Loki was talking to?" she asked.

"She's new, pretty ritzy broad if you ask me. Don't know much about her myself." He commented.

Banner agreed. "She didn't explain much to Tony and me."

"All we know is that she's not from around here," Tony continued. His eyes began to trail off at the thought of her. He was a genius, for damn sure, but he couldn't figure this girl out in the slightest.

"What use do we have for a wench among out numbers? Are we not strong enough for the furious one?" Thor questioned as he slammed down his fist onto the glass table, causing it to crack.

Banner frowned. "Thor, please calm down. We don't want to elevate the mood here."

Steve looked on. "She was real slow on the uptake. Didn't know much about the city, and she looked pretty confused about all these contraptions."

"Do not order me, puny mortal!" Thor snapped back. "This man of fury doubts our strength, and I shall not stand for it!"

Tony smirked. "Damn, it's like she's not even part of our planet," he said jokingly.

"Maybe she's not," Natasha said before she took another drink.

Steve sighed. "I guess that's always a possibility. We could just ask Fury. He seems to have a hold on all the information around here."

"We shall not seek advice from the furious one! I wager we can solve this mystery on our own!" Thor proposed.

Stark crossed his arms and shrugged. "Eh, why not? If she's on our team, we don't want to find out she's some sort of monster from the grave," he said.

The Captain agreed with Tony for once. "I don't think we should take a gander up her past by ourselves. Maybe Mr. Fury would be a better route."

"Or, we could ask her ourselves." Bruce muttered, taking a sip of water.

"I agree," Natasha said. "With asking her ourselves, I mean."

"I'd rather figure it out myself!" Thor stated.

Tony gave an expression of agreement. "Might as well guess what she is before accusing her of anything," he said.

Banner shrugged. "Who said we were accusing her of anything? Just trying to understand a comrade; no harm, no foul."

"This is why we're a team divided, huh?" Steve asked. "Let's just pick something before we start up a brawl."

"With our buddy Thor over here, I'd beg to differ, Bruce," Tony said as he gestured to Thor. "I vote that we try and figure her out, and then we ask her. How about you guys?"

Thor gave the slightest of smiles. "I agree with the man of iron!"

Natasha adjusted herself in her seat. "The best idea is to deduct her abilities, in order to interrogate this woman of what she really is," she said.

"Decide on what you want, but leave me out of any ruckus," Banner reasoned, setting down his glass and walking out. The Captain sighed in slight annoyance, and stood too.

"I'll just see if I can squeeze anything out of Fury," He remarked, and exited as well.

It was only a quick stride from the conference room where they'd been previously gathered to Fury's office. It took Captain America less than a minute to speed down, his long legs making the walk a cinch. He opened the door easily and took note of the man. "Hello, Mr. Fury," he called.

"Whaddaya want, Caps?" he asked annoyed. He stopped working on the screen infused into the table before him and put his eye on America.

"Where's the lady?" He asked, having thought he was with Azrael.

"Azrael? Don't know, don't care," he answered.

The Captain blinked at his blunt attitude. "About her... I have a few questions."

"Better be some damn good ones," Fury said.

"Well, the others and I were wondering about her. Where's she from?" He asked.

"Not around here," he answered.

"Well sir, we figured that. Is it a different planet?"

"No," he answered bluntly. "Why are you asking so many questions, anyway?" He began to glare at the Captain.

"They're going crazy in there, wondering who she is. Thor's about to throw down the hammer of impatience, and Stark's a bit eager..." He shrugged.

"Ask her yourselves," he replied. "I'm busy."

"Are you sure you can't just tell us a little?" He practically begged.

"If it'll get you out of my office, fine," he said, raising his voice a bit. "She's an angel. Now get out."

Captain America tweaked his head to the side, blinking. Slight confusion lit his toned features. "A... What?"

"Want more info on her? Ask her yourself," he said. He got up from his seat and gestured for the Captain to leave his quarters. He closed the door, making sure to lock, and got back to his work.

He stood in the hallway for a second, debating whether or not he should go to his fellow teammates with this information. "Horsefeathers. They can find it out themselves." He shook his head, making his way to his own quarters.

* * *

All right, that's it! Sorry for another short chapter. They get longer after this, we promise! Thanks for reading, and please review for any suggestions or comments that you have :)


End file.
